Outdoor Training
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Billy and Logan face off another time as Billy launches an attack.


**Not so surprisingly the disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men: Evolution and G.I. Joe was destroyed when Billy attacked Logan. This is the fourth in the Billy series.**   


**Outdoor Training**   


Logan sat on a chair in his room, staring at the window where, like every day for the past week, Billy sat perched on the sill, staring though the glass, undoubtedly plotting his next vicious and psychotic move. It was getting to where the mutant was afraid to even leave the safety of the mansion. 

The last time he'd gone out, Billy had been lying in wait for him and had quickly trounced upon him. Too bad he couldn't take the little thing to court for a restraining order. Or find a way to safely open hunting season on it. 

He gave the little creature one last glare as he turned and left the room. He had a training session he had to conduct. He made his way to the lower levels of the mansion and stared in shock at what he saw. 

"What happened?" he bellowed, watching the dark smoke billow out of the Danger Room. 

"A wire shorted out," Forge explained a bit sheepishly. "It caused all the machines to go haywire and destroy the Room." 

"How long until it's fixed?" 

"A day at least," Xavier answered. "It looks like your training session must be moved outside for today." 

And, for the first time, the telepath heard and saw his feral friend whine and beg like a two-year-old. 

***** 

"Since the Danger Room is out of commission for a while, our training will be outside," Logan said as he grudgingly began the training session. "This session will be a little different than usual. The point of it is to comb over the grounds and destroy every squirrel you see." 

"Squirrels?" Amara asked. 

"You want us to kill squirrels?" Tabitha questioned. "Are you nuts?" 

"No I'm not and yes I want you to destroy them." 

"Someone's been watching too many Jimmy Dean Sausage commercials," Jamie grumbled. 

"I heard that, short stuff," Logan growled. "Squirrels are crafty little creatures, they do the unexpected. The benefit of this little exercise to be able to track and disable the enemy, no matter how small." 

"And you chose squirrels for this?" Tabitha said. "Why? They're cute, innocent little animals!" 

"I chose them because they're not easy to track and there's a fair amount in the area," he replied with little patience. "Go! Now!" 

He watched them slowly disperse, hesitant to harm the little animals. But he knew better, that those little creatures were pure evil. And by today, the most evil of them would be dead. 

***** 

Billy watched his mortal enemy from cover of the trees above. The ugly thing had decided to go on the offense, had he? Well, the joke would be on him. He cautiously climbed out of the tree and up behind the human. He gave his battle cry and leapt at him. 

Logan stiffened as he heard the all-too-familiar screech of the squirrel then felt the tiny claws entering into his back. He threw himself to the ground in hopes of squishing the little thing. Once again, the move did nothing as the squirrel left his back just before his back hit the ground. 

The second he had landed, the squirrel was upon him in his frenzy of pain and anger. It moved much more quickly than it ever had before. It's teeth and claws were sharper. Logan swung at it blindly, unable to defend himself adequately. 

Billy jumped off the mutant and sat a few feet away, his shiny little eyes planted firmly on his enemy's face. He waited for the prostrate human to look at him before he screeched another battle cry and launched himself at the unguarded face. 

But Logan was expecting that and rolled out of the way, unleashing his claws. He then launched himself at the fuzzy little animal and took stabs at him. His own anger gave him strength and speed. The squirrel narrowly avoided his repeated stabs, one of the adamantium claws even slicing a small, shallow wound in his flesh. 

"I'll get you yet you no good two-bit worthless son of a rabies-ridden dachshund!" he shouted in his Squirrel language as he turned and ran back to the safety of the trees. "You can count on that!" 

Logan watched the squirrel leave and began to laugh in happiness, his laughs bordering on the insane. He had finally won a battle against the evil little monstrosity. Today was a good day. But one thing was for sure. He was never leaving the mansion again. Not until that thing was dead. 

***** 

Meanwhile a group of mutant teenagers watched the great battle from a second-floor window. 

"Did we just see what I thought we saw?" Todd asked in confusion. 

"If you mean the Wolverine getting the crap beaten out of him by a little squirrel, then yes," Carly answered. 

"He's never going to live this down," Pietro said with a wicked grin. 

"I told you the squirrel was pissed off." 

"This isn't the last time we'll see this, is it?" Adam questioned. 

"Nope. And you know what that means." 

"Yeah," Lance answered. "Next time we bring the video camera and sell all the copies for ten dollars a tape." 


End file.
